Révélations
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: YaoiRévélations car Sasuke apprend la vérité sur Naruto, et celuici apprend les sentiments de celuilà pour lui. Et il y a 2 x Romance parce que c'est bien trop sucré! Fautes d'orthographe corrigées.


**REVELATIONS**

Série : Naruto

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant.

Couples : Sasunaru. Pour les incultes, c'est Sasuke avec Naruto.

Genre : shonen ai, POV Sasuke, OOC de Sasuke, one-shot, guimauve (attention, risque d'overdose à ce niveau-là)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

-Hé, Sasuke, attends-moi !

Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Sasuke, dis-moi, tu sais quand on devient des ninjas de niveau supérieur ?

C'est pas vrai… Ca lui arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il est ninja ? Ah oui, aux nouilles…

-Naruto, je te signale qu'on a pas encore fait une seule mission en tant que ninjas de niveau moyen !

-Ouais, mais quand même…Je veux devenir Hokage moi !

Monomaniaque…A se taper la tête contre les murs ! Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il en a fait mention devant moi… Son « rêve pour l'avenir »… Ca me fait penser que je n'ai jamais confié le mien, je me suis toujours contenté de dire mon objectif immédiat. Je retiens un sourire à cette pensée.

-Tu le deviendras, Naruto, réponds-je d'un ton las. Mais va pas trop vite ! Tu veux brûler les étapes l !

Silence. Il ne répond pas. Intrigué, je le regarde. Il a l'air un brin… Estomaqué.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-…Tu penses que je deviendrais Hokage ?

J'ai dit ça moi ?…Ah oui. En effet, dans ce cas, c'est normal qu'il soit étonné. Mais comment je rattrape cette phrase moi ?

-Heu… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

NOOON ! Je rougis ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en train de détruire ma réputation, là, je crois…

En tout cas, je suis en train de stupéfier Naruto encore plus. Quoi, c'est la première fois qu'il me voit embarrass ?…Oui. Merde.

-Naruto ! Le professeur Iruka veut te voir !

Sakura. Ouf.

-Ah ?

-Il a parlé de nouilles, je crois, répond-elle en souriant.

-YOUPI !

Et il part en courant. Cependant, Sakura le suit d'un regard un peu étrange…Comme si elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais bon, je suis trop occupé à remercier la divinité, quelle qu'elle soit, qui a choisi ce moment pour l'invitation traditionnelle d'Iruka à celui qu'il aime comme un fils pour m'interroger sur ses raisons.

Sakura est toujours là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je croyais qu'elle avait renoncé à moi !

-Sasuke… Je peux te parler un instant ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai déjà dépassé mon quota de mots quotidiens avec Naruto tout à l'heure.

-Alors ?

Apparemment, elle tient à avoir une réponse. Je soupire mentalement.

-Parle.

Le ton était peut-être un peu dur. Mais bon, elle m'emmerde quand même un peu beaucoup sur ce coup-l !

-…

Et maintenant elle se tait. Franchement, elle pourrait pas savoir ce qu'elle veut, celle-l ?

-Et bien quoi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-C'est pas facile à dire, Sasuke. On pourrait pas aller dans un endroit plus discret ?

Elle m'inquiète là. J'espère qu'elle ne veut pas me déclarer sa flamme, je ne saurais pas la repousser avec délicatesse. Je lui donne ma réponse dans un hochement de tête et l'emmène hors du village, dans un endroit plus isolé. Là, elle s'assoit et se mord les lèvres. Je m'assois également et l'interroge du regard.

-C'est au sujet de Naruto…

Naruto ?

-C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé…Il m'a dit que c'était censé être un secret…

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je dois faire… c'est pour ça que je t'en parle…

Peut-être, mais si elle continue à être si imprécise, je pourrais rien lui dire !

-Mon père dit qu'il faut que je cesse de le voir…

Cesser de le voir ? Pourquoi ?

-Moi, je crois qu'il se trompe sur le compte de Naruto… Je le connais mieux que lui, non ? Mais cependant c'est mon père quand même…C'est lui qui devrais avoir raison, non ?

-Sakura. De quoi tu parles ?

Elle se mordille à nouveau les lèvres. Je crois que Naruto le trouverai encore plus mignonne que d'habitude, avec cet air hésitant. Mais pas moi. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

-Sasuke… Tu connais l'histoire du renard à neuf queues qui a dévasté le village il y a treize ans ?

Quel rapport avec Naruto ?

-Celui que le quatrième Hokage a vaincu ?

-Oui…Est-ce que tu sais comment ?

-On ne me l'a jamais dit et je dois dire que cela ne m'a jamais intéressé. Mais si ça concerne Naruto…

-Oui.

Elle s'arrête un instant.

-Le démon-renard…On ne pouvait pas le tuer. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était sceller ses pouvoirs, son âme. Les enfermer dans le corps d'un être humain.

J'ai peur de comprendre…

-C'est ce que le quatrième Hokage a fait. Il a scellé Kyubi dans le nombril d'un nouveau-n

Oh non…

-Ce bébé, c'était…

Je plaque ma main devant sa bouche. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Oh, Naruto…Ta solitude…Ce rejet qu'on t'a fait subir…Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les adultes te regardaient ainsi, mais maintenant, je vois…Ils te confondent tous avec le démon-renard. Mais…

-Naruto, murmuré-je dans un souffle, le cœur rempli de compassion.

-Oui, confirme Sakura.

Dans mon trouble, j'ai enlevé ma main de devant sa bouche. Elle continue.

-Mon père dit qu'il est dangereux, et que je dois m'éloigner de lui. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer s'il en avait l'occasion. Que c'est un être mauvais.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu le connais pourtant, Sakura ! Comment peux-tu penser cela une seule seconde de lui ?! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'est plus un démon-renard :c'est Naruto. Notre ami.

-« Notre » ?, réagit-elle immédiatement.

J'ignore sa remarque. Trop indigné.

-En plus, cette réaction de rejet est totalement idiote ! Il a sauvé le village en recevant la bête en lui, et il n'a eu en échange que haine et rancune !

Je suis furieux. Totalement, absolument furieux. La bêtise des gens me met toujours dans cet état. Et j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Naruto. Je crois en lui, je suis persuadé qu'il accomplira ses rêves. Mais ce n'est pas une chose que j'admettrai devant lui, sauf par inattention, comme tout à l'heure.

Sakura me regarde, surprise par ma véhémence, puis sourit.

-Merci Sasuke. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : je n'ai pas à changer d'attitude envers lui. Tu m'as donné le conseil que je voulais.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ces paroles me calment. Peut-être est-ce de constater que tous ne sont pas si bornés. Je lui souris, un peu, pour lui montrer qu'elle m'a calmé. Mais il reste encore une question.

-Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Je lui lance un regard noir. J'ai horreur qu'on me demande des explications. Mais il faut croire que je l'ai trop souvent utilisé sur elle, car sa seule réaction est de répéter sa question.

-Pourquoi trouves-tu important qu'il le soit au courant ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… S'il l'ignore, on ne va pas le lui apprendre, bien sûr ! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne serait pas plus juste de lui dire qu'on sait la vérité et que ça ne change rien pour nous ?

-Ah d'accord. Oui, il est au courant. Depuis qu'on est devenu aspirant, à peu près. Mais puisque c'est ton idée, je vais te laisser l'avertir seul, OK ?

Salope.

* * *

-Naruto ?

Je me demande comment m'y prendre. C'est pas pour dire, mais le sujet me semble légèrement difficile à aborder. Il se retourne et sourit, non à moi mais parce que c'est dans sa façon d'être. Correction, parce que c'est la meilleure défense contre les blessures du cœur et que plus qu'aucun autre il a besoin de se sentir en sécurité de ce point de vue là.

-Ah, voilà mon plus fervent supporter !

Il se fout de ma gueule. C'est vrai que je fait une sacrée connerie ce matin. Ca m'apprendra à parler sans réfléchir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de cette leçon maintenant, alors j'ignore sa remarque.

-Naruto, faut que je te parle de quelque chose que Sakura a appris. Seul à seul.

Il a l'air intrigué et un peu inquiet. Sans doute a-t-il peur de voir de quoi je pourrais vouloir lui parler. Mais naturellement, ça ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de faire le zouave.

-Oh, monsieur est sérieux ! Mais c'est vrai, il est toujours sérieux. Dîtes-moi, ô grandissime héritier de la famille Uchiwa, meilleur ninja de la génération, avez-vous jamais appris l'humour ? Sans doute non, car vous êtes un bloc de glace inaltérable,…

Quand il commence à parler comme ça, je me demande s'il s'écoute lui-même. Je pense que non, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le moindre scrupule à l'interrompre.

-Suis-moi.

Il m'obéit sans cesser de parler un instant. J'aimerai bien connaître un moyen de le faire taire, bordel ! Et le seul qui me vient à l'esprit, à part le tuer, est absolument inapplicable. Même s'il est très tentant, et pas que pour le silence que j'obtiendrais.

Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose. La conversation qu'on va avoir sera suffisamment compliquée sans qu'on y ajoute tout ce que je peux avoir comme idées bizarres sur mon coéquipier.

On arrive enfin là où j'ai eu ma conversation avec Sakura il y a quelques heures. Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'assois le premier. Naruto m'imite et dit :

-Alors ?

Etant donné que je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre, je vais tout lui balancer d'un coup et je rattraperais les bourdes après.

-Le père de Sakura a appris qu'on faisait équipe tous les trois, et ça ne lui a pas plu. Il a dit à Sakura qu'il ne voulait plus que vous vous voyez, et comme elle lui a demandé pourquoi, il lui a dit…

Merde. Blocage.

-Il lui a dit quoi ?

Sa voix tremble. Il doit avoir peur que nous ayons appris la vérité et qu'on le rejette maintenant. Mais serais-je ici si c'était le cas ? Il pourrait raisonner ainsi. Sauf que c'est trop complexe pour lui.

-Que tu étais Kyubi no Yohko.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. C'est trop brutal. Je lui ai fait mal, sans doute. Il reste silencieux. Puis il fait :

-Ah… Je suppose que vous ne voulez plus me voir, alors ?

Tant de tristesse dans sa voix…

-Naruto…

-Non, c'est pas la peine de t'expliquer, Sasuke… Vous avez raison, je suis dangereux… Je risque de vous tuer si un jour le renard prend le dessus sur moi…

-Non, Naruto. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Quoi alors ?

A elles deux réunies, nos voix ne doivent pas dépasser les cinq décibels.

-Tu es notre ami, Naruto. Je voulais juste te dire que Sakura et moi t'acceptions même ainsi.

C'est quand même dur à dire, que je tiens à lui…Et pourtant rien n'est plus vrai…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'on te connaît Naruto… On sait que tu ne nous feras jamais de mal…

-Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

-Bien sûr.

Le ton de nos voix remonte à un niveau normal, signe qu'on regagne un peu de confiance en nous.

-Je te connais, Naruto. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Et puis…

Est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je le regarde. Ses yeux accrochent les miens. Il semble attendre la suite. J'ai commencé cette conversation pour lui apprendre une vérité, je croyais. Mais je réalise tout à coup que ce n'était peut-être pas cette vérité-là que je souhaitais lui avouer.

-Je t'aime.

Finalement, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais je prends peur sitôt ces mots prononcés. Je me lève pour m'enfuir. Je ne veux pas voir l'expression de son regard. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il m'attrape brutalement par la manche et, sous le choc, nous tombons par terre, lui au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Idiot…tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Je t'aime moi aussi, achève-t-il lorsque nos lèvres se séparent.

-Dans ce cas ne me traite pas d'idiot…tu as agi aussi stupidement que moi…

Franchement, où ai-je trouvé la force de prononcer ces mots ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Je préfère l'embrasser à nouveau. Dieu ce que je l'aime…

**FIN**

Voilà, cinq mois après la mise en ligne de cette fic, je me décide à la relire pour trouver les fautes. Ce qui me permet d'enlever les commentaires, puisque ça fait un moment que je commence à me dire que je suis peut-être un peu sévère avec cette fic. Après relecture, je la trouverais même presque mignonne. Enfin, de là à en être fière…

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews de ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse. Enfin, la review…

**_Fiend Mistress_** : Une suite ? Euh…j'y réfléchis en fait…Etre fière de ce chapitre là, dans tous les cas, ça serait difficile. Quoiqu'il en soit, en le relisant cinq mois plus tard, au moins j'en ai plus honte.**__**


End file.
